


Multu-Verse writing prompts

by TransformersKing



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humanformers, M/M, Multi, Other, Transformers as Humans, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersKing/pseuds/TransformersKing
Summary: Multi-universe. different writing prompts.Superhero AUSoulmate AUMagic AUModel AUSpace AUMilitary AUCollege AUHigh School AUDomestic AUCop and Robber AUCriminals AUFantasy AUHostage AUTeacher and Student AUTime Travel AUSpy AUCowboy AULibrarian AUApocalypse AURoommate AU1920′s AUMechanic AUOffice AUQueer AUGreaser AUWild West AUSlave AUBodyguard AUPrivate Detective AUMafia AU





	1. Apocalypse-just a dream-  (Perceptor and brainstorm)

Brainstorm stared at the roof of the rusty warehouse he and perceptor were sheltering in. It was a horrible day. Everyday is a horrible day and the rain isn't helping. He never thought this would ever happen. Thought this was all just a bad dream he couldn't escape. Brainstorm just wanted to be home again, with perceptor by his side. 

Perceptor said he would be back soon, he went to go get more wood for the fire. Having one of his guns by his side just in case. Just then perceptor came back, with the wood. He placed down the wood next to the pit. Brainstorm immediately notices the scratches all over his neck and face, brainstorm ran up to him and checked his wounds. "Please tell me you didn't get bit," brainstorm said, he had started taking off perceptor's jacket. Perceptor shook his head, "no, just ran from a horde in the woods." He winced from the pain in his left leg and shifted a bit. "Think they were heading towards the city though."

Brainstrom looked down at his boyfriend's leg. "You need to sit down."

"I need to get the fire going. Its too cold not to have it."

Brainstorm softly glared at the obsidian haired male, "the fire can wait."

Without saying anything more, Perceptor limped to the old couch. Perceptor wiped some blood from his nose with his shirt, as brainstorm checked over him. "Did you fall?" Brainstorm asked, grabbing a wet cloth to clean perceptor's cuts. Perceptor hissed in pain, "I can't even count how many times I fell," he sighed, "Zombies are fast when they want to be." "Tripped on a hole, that's probably why my damn leg hurts so badly."

Perceptor continued to talk as brainstorm wrapped his cuts, leaving the sore leg for last.

\--

A few minutes brainstorm finishes wrapping the injuries. Luckily perceptor's leg wasn't broken, but there is a huge bruise. Brainstorm sat beside perceptor, nuzzling his neck. "You said there was a horde," Brainstorm looked at perceptor with worried eyes, "Is it heading this way? Do we need to leave?" Perceptor squeezed brainstorm's hand, and looked him in the eye. "Yes there was a horde. Not heading this way though. And with the electric fence we have they won't stand a chance."

Brainstorm looked out the window at the woods, "But what if we need to double check? Maybe they changed route and is heading this way." 

Perceptor just rolled his eyes, "Nothing is gonna happen stormy, they were heading west. And only about five zombies broke away from the group, that's why i ran."

Perceptor winced as he got up and walked over to brainstorm. "Nothing will happen to us, I swear on my life. I will die protecting you."

Brainstorm glared at him, "You better not die."

They both leaned in for a kiss, "I love you stormy."

"I love you too Percy."

\---

Brainstorm woke up, he was in a bed. In a room. He looked over to his right to see perceptor sleeping, his face is clean and there were no cuts, scars or bruises. Shifting a bit, he looked at the bedside table and saw his phone. "Saturday, September the 14th 8:52." he whispered to himself. Brainstorm heard perceptor shift, "You good?" Brainstorm turned to look at perceptor, "Is this real?"

Perceptor was confused of why brainstorm asked that."It's real," He wrapped his arms around the smaller male. "Bad dream?" 

"Zombie apocalypse."

Perceptor flicked the white haired male, "I told you watching the Walking Dead at 7:00 would be a bad idea. And you said it wouldn't bother you."

Brainstorm frowned, "it felt so real ..."

"It was just a dream brainstorm. Im fine, You're fine. All our friends and family are fine. No zombies." He whispered softly in brainstorm's ear. "You should get some sleep, work in the morning."

Brainstorm clung to perceptor and buried his face into the other's neck. "Please let this be real. Please." He whispered to himself as he slowly fell asleep


	2. Teacher and student-Tutoring- (Megatron and Rodimus)

The purple haired male walked into the principles office, and sat down in a chair in front of the wooden desk. Megatron softly glared at the boy. Rodimus sighed, "Whatever this is about lets get it over with." Megatron raised a brow, "In a rush?"

Rodimus picked up his bat, "I have baseball practice in a few. But you had to call me to this room." Megatron then took his bat and placed it by his desk. "One, don't point that at me. Two, do you know the reason I called you?" He heard the boy sigh, "I forgot my uniform all last week?" Megatron stared at rodimus, "I have yet to get you about that. But no, that's not why I called you here."

"Then why?"

Megatron sighed, He didn't like talking about these conflicts, he tried avoiding them if it was even possible. He took a seat in front of rodimus and clasped his hands together. "You are failing your classes rodimus. You got through last year with tutoring, do i need to ask someone to do it again?"

Rodimus rolled his eyes, "Hell no!"

"Language."

"I don't need another student to teach me things!"

Megatron leaned back in his chair, "Then what do you want to do rodimus? School year is almost over. I don't want to see you here again next year." He walked up to rodimus and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I saw you walk into this school, now I wanna see you walk out with a diploma in your hand." 

Rodimus stared into the principle's eyes, megatron has faith in him. "I'll try sir."

"You're still gonna get tutoring."

A groan from the student. "Sir, with all respect. If you are gonna give me a tutor please don't let it be perceptor or brainstorm. Don't even let ultra magnus do it."

Megatron smiled, "You won't be paired with them. I have a much better person to pair you with."

The purple haired student looked at him with confusion, "Who?"

\---

Rodimus' head smacked the table, he groaned loudly. "You know, I thought you had things to do. Like, no time for this stuff." He heard the other chuckle, "You do know I do more than just sit at my desk all day. I study too."

"Can we please get this over with."

"You can't rush education roddy."

"But you can rush this session."

Rodimus got out his books, paper and pencil. Megatron helped rodimus with everything, working everything thoroughly. 

Rodimus looked up from his book, "Hey sir?"

"What is it, need another problem worked out?"

Rodimus had confidence in what he was about to ask. "No." Megatron looked up at him, "then what is it?" He sighed before placing his pencil down, "If I do graduate. Will you do me a favor when I walk off the stage?"

"What is the favor?"

Rodimus smirked and leaned over to megatron, "Give me a kiss."

Megatron slightly froze, "Kis-kiss you? Why would I do that?" There was a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

"Well, when I walk off that stage I officially become an adult. And you _are _an adult so you will have to kiss me." His eyes widen when he saw megatron packing up his stuff, "This session is over," He muttered. Rodimus whined, "C'mon sir! It's just a little peck! Nothing more I promise. I just want to remember you." Megatron glared at his student, "Remember me?" Rodimus nodded. 

"I'll think about it."

\---

It was almost graduation week. People were getting ready for the big day. And rodimus was still working to get his grades up, doing extra homework and making up tests that he missed. His parents even told megatron that he locked himself inside his room and didn't come out until all work was done. Megatron was proud of his young student, but the request he had was....something alright.

\--- A week later-

Rodimus squirmed in his seat, today was the day that all his hard work lead up to here. He didn't even care about the diploma, he just wanted to kiss megatron, if he was gonna do it. He hope he would. Whirl elbowed him, "He's not going to kiss you. And you're gonna be embarrassed when he rejects." with that whirl's named got called and he walked across that stage.

His class got called and and he sat on the end on purpose. When his name was called, he smiled proudly as he took his diploma, shook his teachers hand. He smiled at megatron, he shook his head and grabbed rodimus by the collar. He kissed him. 

"Congratulations rodimus."

The crowd stared at the two, rodimus didn't care. "Stare all the fuck you want! Im a adult now!" Rodimus walked off the stage proudly

Megatron smiled as he shook his head. He knew the young boy could do it. And he knows he could do it again.


	3. Drunken-Animals- (Whirl and brainstorm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whirl is drunk.

Brainstorm grunted as he half-carried his drunken mercenary to his house. They decided to go hang at swerves for a bit, he knew whirl was bound to drunk soon. Tried to get him to stop drinking but whirl didn't listen to him. Now he has to deal with a drunk 23 year old right now and his pounding headaches in the morning.

"Y'know.. I- I reaaaally love you s-stormy."

"Yep, I know crabby."

"An..d I-im gonna Show you..."

Brainstorm wasn't really in the mood for whatever whirl wanted to show him. He turned away for a few minutes to take off his jacket only to turn back around to find whirl gone. Confused, brainstorm looked around the room, "Whirl?" He checked most of the rooms in his house, his house wasn't even that big, How whirl leave without him knowing? 

"Whirl? Come on. This isn't funny."

He picked up his phone trying to call the runaway man. No answer. Brainstorm sighed, "Whirl, I swear to primus if you jump out I will go unconscious." 

_Click click chirp!_

Brainstorm could have sworn that was a animal. He didn't own any pets. "Whirl is that- what the hell?"

There was his drunken boyfriend, on the floor covered in a bunch of baby chicks. "H-hey b..babe." Still drunk.

Brainstorm slowly walked over to his chick covered friend, "Why are there chickens everywhere?" _Where did he even get these?_

"T-told you... I was g-g..gooonna show you.. I love youuu.."

"So you went and stole chickens...? In less than 7 minutes."

"Y-yep.."

Brainstorm picked up one of the chicks, they nuzzled his palm. Brainstorm smiled, "You didn't need to bring me anything to show me whirl. I love you either way. Drunk or not." He hugged his friend, "Can we keep them?"

Whirl tiredly groaned, "Y-yea.. We keepin' the..mm.." 


	4. Time travel-Back in time-(Brainstorm and Quark)

Brainstorm knew if this didn't work, nothing will work and he will be sad. Luckily, perceptor was on a mission today and wouldn't be back until Wednesday. He has tried this many times and failed. Third time is the best time, yes?

He muttered to himself as he put the pieces together.

43 hours spent in his lab.

Trying to get his project that he had for a long time. To work.

He wanted to see quark again. He was gonna get this to work.

Before brainstorm knew it he was blasted back from his project and his world as he knew wasn't there anymore. His project must've failed again. He failed and now he would never see quark again. Or anyone of that matter if he's dead.

_"Get him to a medic!"_

_"We need a medic to building C. Lab 41."_

_"The medic isn't here today. How are we gonna carry him from building C to the clinic?!"_

_"Calm down gentlemen. I will handle it from here."_

\--

Brainstorm stirred awake, his head was pounding and he didn't even know where he was. He tried sitting up until a hand on his shoulder pushed him back down. "You must not move sir. Your injuries could get worse." _That voice. That was him. His plan worked._

He looked to his right to see quark standing next to him. He looked like he was still in high school. "Q-quark?" The male looked at him in confusion, "You know my name? I didn't even tell you." Brainstorm smiled under his mask, but thinking about keeping it cool. He didn't want quark to think he was on drugs or something. "I just have a feeling that's what your name is. You look like a quark.." He hesitated, maybe that wasn't the right thing to say.

"I look like a quark?"

"Y-yea.. you do."

There was a moment of silence. Brainstorm sat up even though quark insisted that he hadn't. "Where am I anyway? This isn't the Lost Light." Quark tilted his head, "You're in New York. Found your body and your experiment in one of the school labs." School labs? Brainstorm looked down to see he was wearing a school uniform. dress shirt and a blue tie. "Excuse me sir?" Brainstorm looked up at quark, "Hm? What is it?." Quark nodded, "You said Lost light. That ship hasn't been projected yet, how did you get on that ship?"

Brainstorm decided to just go with the plan, if it didn't work then it just doesn't. "I am from the future. I know what is gonna happen after this." Quark looked at him in confusion. Brainstorm continued, "I am brainstorm! Do you know that? Do you know me quark?"

Quark pushed his glasses up, "You can't be brainstorm, he went missing three days ago. And he was smaller than you. It broke my heart when he ran away, there's no way that you are him." His voice was stern.

Brainstorm felt his heart ache. He remember's going missing because of his dad. "But I am him! I came from the future to find you! I thought my machine won't work but it did and now I want you to come with me!'

Quark glared at 'brainstorm', he crossed his arms and picked up his laptop, "I hope you remember where you live, because I've got to go." With that quark left brainstorm in the operation room, he wanted to yell, cry, curse. Anything to get quark to remember him.

He slid off the medical bed and started walking towards the entrance of the clinic. It was raining when he stepped outside, he sighed and started walking. Not knowing where he was walking to, or even where he lived. _"If he doesn't believe me, then there's no point." _ Brainstorm then had an idea, he will wait until tomorrow and then talk to quark. And will show him proof he's from the future.

\--

The next day quark was reading in the grass, typing away the details of the book on his computer. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. 'brainstorm' was standing there, crossing his arms and looking back at his book. "What do you want?"

"Listen, I know you probably hate me right now and I get it. But can you at least listen to me please!" 

Quark placed down his book and gave the boy his full attention. "Fine. You better make-"

He was cut off when brainstorm shoved his phone in his face, "This is us before. Remember? I used to get us in trouble because I kept blowing things up." He swiped to another picture, "This. This is one of our first science fairs together!" Quark watched and listened. "And this one doesn't have you in it because you decided to stay on earth with the war! I have new best friends in the future, but nothing compares to you." His voice was cracking, "That device that you found me with." The date in the last photo was 2212, it was only 2019.

"I made that so I could see you again. I-i don't want you to die. This could change the future and I want it to."

Quark watched him put his phone away. He stared at brainstorm not knowing what to say. "You want me to go with you? back to the future?" Brainstorm nodded, "Yes, that's what I came back for." 

"What about your friends?"

"I don't care that much. I just want you by my side."

Quark shook his head, "Too much of a risk. But I guess I'll go with you." Brainstorm smiled. "Since you say you are brainstorm. My best friend was named brainstorm so I guess I'll come with you."

Brainstorm clasped his hands together, "Alight then. Where did you find me at?"

"Building C lab 41."

Quark yelped when brainstorm grabbed his hand and started running towards the buildings. His feet stumbled, trying to match the same pace as brainstorm. When they reached the building, brainstorm went inside and started back on his project. Quark watched at what he was doing, the project looked quite small but it had enough power to poof brainstorm here. 

"Is this gonna work?"

"Of course it will! It worked to get me here."

Quark just nodded, "Uhh.. Brainstorm?"

He heard the male grumble, "What is it?"

"What does the future look like? You said there was a war on earth and you lived on a space ship in space."

Brainstorm paused from his work and looked up, "well i guess since you're coming with me. Might as well give you details." So brainstorm explained the reason of the war and why it was even happening. Now quark was a little familiar with the concept. Brainstorm turned back to his device and worked on until it was ready for transportation. 

Quark just read a book while brainstorm finished his device. He was re-thinking about this whole future thing, he wanted to go with brainstorm but the life he has here is great. This strange man is brainstorm and he has his best friend back.

Brainstorm walked over to quark, holding the device in hand. He smiled at quark who smiled back at him. "You don't have to do this. I am not forcing you to do anything. But I would love it if you came with me." Brainstorm held out his hand for quark to take.

Quark hesitated before taking his hand. 

There was a click before everything turned black. He felt brainstorm tighten the grip he had on his hand.

\--

He woke up to find himself on a metal floor, the grip from his hand gone. Was this a trick? Where was brainstorm? Quark sat up, only to jerk back because brainstorm was right in front of his face smiling like a mad man. "It worked," he said. "It worked and now you're in the future with me."

Quark jumped when brainstorm's lips connected with his. Quark eyes slowly slid shut, brainstorm pulled him closer. He laid quark on his back and crawled on top of him breaking the kiss and looking into his blue eyes. "I love you quark."

"I love you too, brainstorm."


End file.
